


Overture

by Lyne, Transformabae



Series: Cygon [1]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Abuse, Addiction, Alternate Universe, Anxiety, BDSM, Body Modification, Bombs, Dark, Disability, Discrimination, Domestic Violence, Drug Use, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Angst, Forced Sterilisation, Guns, Homelessness, Hurt/Comfort, Internal Monologue, M/M, Major Illness, Manipulation, Mental Health Issues, Military, Narcissism, Nesting, Objectification, Panic Attacks, Pining, Politics, Pregnancy, Prostitution, Rape/Non-con Elements, Religion, Sexual Inexperience, Slow Burn, Slut Shaming, Smut, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Torture, Weddings, corrupt government
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 22:44:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7550143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyne/pseuds/Lyne, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Transformabae/pseuds/Transformabae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In Cybertron's Golden Age, criminals were shipped off to Luna 2. Over time and many generations, they form their own society and thrive. However, Luna 2 is under Cybertronian government and inhabitants must pay substantial taxes as well as giving up any resources demanded. The mecha of the moon all have divided opinions on this which causes their society to fragment into sides: those who live under Cybertronian policy and the rebels.  </p><p>Tailgate, a young refugee who escaped from his bombed hometown now lives in a brothel. Surrounded by his new-found family, he has to come to terms with his new and unexpected life style. Cyclonus, a Cybertronian soldier who is stationed on Luna 2 to help suppress the rising rebellion is dragged along to the brothel by his friend, Whirl and begins to take an interest in the little white bot behind the bar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overture

**Author's Note:**

> So we were listening to the Miss Saigon soundtrack and we were like... Cygate?  
> This was born.  
> It's gonna be a looooooooooooong, dark journey, we hope you enjoy!

** Overture/Backstage Dreamland **

The senatorial meeting room was circular, large metallic pew-like seating circulated the spherical room. A podium stood proud at the back in view of all, waiting to be the supporter for the opinionated speaker who flaunted their ideas to all. Dim light shone through the glass dome that encased the ceiling, patterning swirls and engravings following the circular beams holding the glass in place, giving off the impression of a web, all it needed now was a cunning spider.

Shockwave spotted that spider from across the room, a tall mech, broad from arm to arm, easily matching the mass of three average mechs. He stood behind that podium, dwarfing it to the point where it almost seemed uncomfortable, his servos clasped around the thin metal ledges of the podium. The mech was a sight to behold however, the stunning colour scheme of golds and blacks, flecks and lines of silver decorating the edges of his plating, each streak of colour beaming from him, the looks easily matching the charisma.

On his back propped two large sets of weaponry, Shockwave recognised them as cannons, a mech displaying both mental and physical prowess. His vents stood out amongst his chest, the soft hum of whirling metal could be heard from Shockwave’s seat alongside the quiet clinks of his servos tapping the surface in thought. The mech clicked open his faceplate, the metal unhatching and reverting into the sides to reveal his face, a weird mix between pure white and cream. His finish was astounding, long hours of waxing, polishing, claying and all manner of other cures gave his plating a mesmerizing shine.

“My fellow mechanisms,” The Prime began, his voice confident and unwavering, that of a tenor. “I’ve gathered you here this cycle to discuss matters of significant importance.”

 _What’s his problem with all the grandstanding?_ Shockwave had things to do, but no. He had to sit here and listen to Nova Prime rant about how important his decisions were and nod along in approval he didn’t feel, like a good little senator.

“As our numbers increase, our sources of fuel decrease. We are, as a planet, consuming at far too high a rate to maintain. However, there is a simple solution for our increasing exigency.” Nova gesticulated, holding his servos out in an understanding manner, his optics that of the utmost attention, mouth fixed into a soft smile tinting on the edge of concern.

 _Get to it already._ Shockwave couldn’t stand the long, drawn out speeches Nova always gave. He was the Prime, all he had to do was to make his demand known and they’d hastily bow and agree. It sickened him. Prime used to _mean_ something, it wasn’t just the title of a petty politician, it was expectations, ones you had to meet, not prance vaguely around.

“Our local moon, Luna 2, is a known source of potent energon - the soils are rich in ore, ready for extraction. The inhabitants of Luna 2 are too few in number to have real need of the excess they have.” Nova placed his servos back on the podium, their grip tightening as if it looked like Nova was straining to speak about harvesting from this _poor_ moon; A facade Shockwave was quick to recognise.

Shockwave saw helms nodding but he wondered how many of them genuinely agreed. Everybody knew that Luna 2 had a population problem. There were too many mechs and too few miners - what little energon was extracted by them was precious and if they sent mecha to take from _their_ land…

Rebellion and war weren’t things uncommon upon the colony worlds, Shockwave had lived a long time, he’d seen the disagreements of colonies across the galaxies. Some peaceful enough, negotiated and sorted, others resorted to bribery, blackmail. Others would simply opt for the violent option without warning, in many cases, this unpredictable turn of violence from a seemingly harmless planet proved fatal, not just for the senate but for the whole colony itself.

Shockwave remembered the reports of Prion,- once a place of beauty- the celebrations of the long war, the political tension being resolved. How the bombing of Prion was _so_ beneficial to the Cybertronian race, how there was _no_ other way of calming what should of been a peaceful issue.

He fought with himself to remain silent. It stood against everything he believed to not mention the failings of Nova’s _brilliant_ plan, but he’d already spoken out against some of his outlandish ideas twice. Nova’s patience must be growing thin and Shockwave knew that if he pushed Nova too hard it would only end badly for him.

“It would be… _prudent_ for us to capitalise on this resource. As Cybertron’s moon, any energon produced upon it is _rightfully_ ours.” Nova straightened his helm, daring to make eye contact with those in the room, his words full of urgency as if this expedient needed to be done there and then.

 _Shuttlescrap,_ thought Shockwave, trying not to let his anger become evident, servos gripping the edges of his leg joints. _He’s full of it._

More mecha were nodding in agreement, some more vigorously than before. Shockwave was disgusted by all of them.

“Now,” Nova perpetuated, the concern on his face quickly turned to one of warmth as his vents exhaled. He held out his servos, the gesture addressing all around him. “Do any of you have any queries?”

Shockwave couldn’t stop himself, but he made his tone as calm and reasonable as he could, “The locals are protective of their energon, as we know from reports of our off-world agents, as they lack the technology or ability to extract much of it. If we moved to take it, we would incite fighting, rebellion. In the worst case, a full _war.”_

“Do you doubt our abilities so much, Shockwave?” Nova laughed, a sound that grated on Shockwave’s audials. “As you’ve pointed out, they don’t have the technology, nor the armament. We are far vaster than they. I can assure you, should any fighting occur it would be outbreaks of mere skirmishes - nothing our militia could not handle.”

Shockwave bristled, not liking the implications, but tried to keep a relaxed front, he ventilated a few times in order to calm himself. “I have no doubt that our armies would triumph, however - I worry about harming our relations with Luna 2.” Shockwave knew those words would mean nothing to Nova Prime, the last thing he cared about was maintaining relations.

“Our relations are tenuous at _best_ , Senator. Tyrest has been looking for an opportunity to claim victimhood for centuries. Why should we sit around and do nothing whilst he villainizes us to all that will listen? One day it shall haunt us, so I am not going to allow this to fester. _This_ is the only chance we are likely to get!” Whilst to others, Nova Prime looked like the communal one, the one who sympathised with the people, acted for the people, lived for the people, Shockwave saw straight through it all, the mask of care hiding maliciousness.  It was a bid for power, more _conquest_.

 _And what about the civilians? Only 5% of known population is anything close to military caste. You’ll destroy them all, and then what?_ Shockwave wanted to say, but he knew another outburst would be it. It’d get him killed and then he’d be able to change nothing, help no one. He mused at the fact that assassinating their querulous senators was their first choice of action.

“I understand, my Prime.” He stated instead, lowering his helm in submission, optics devoid of any contact. He _didn’t_ understand.

But that didn’t mean he couldn’t attempt to fix things.         

* * *

**_OP: Luna 2 - Militia|Governmental Sector, Head of Department_ **

_Orn 12_

_From the current viewpoint, all trading units and ports, civilization sectors, controlled areas and resource grids are secured with little to no verbal or physical resistance against the Cybertronian forces. Violence has however increased significantly with degraded areas of civil towns, the vast majority of such being lower middle or lower class mechanisms. This violence is resolved quickly and without negotiation of the Cybertronian law._

_As control is clear and well engaged upon these sectors, we have began to set out further in such of willing leaders to merge with our culture and governmental system. As expected, willingness is far and few in between with multiple towns extruding rebellion and discord among accepting the system. All towns that cannot be deterred or forced to obey will be rectified._

_As of present, three towns include a resource community to the far east and two to the north have been resolved. Our forces have now taken over order and are working on converging the land into needed space for the militia, new colonial villages or resources._

_All Hail Nova Prime._

_Orn 58_

_Although our troops have progressed, with more than 40% of the surface of Luna 2 under our jurisdiction, progress has halted. Our deep-seated agents have brought to my attention that there are spies, potentially everywhere. Tyrest is unreachable and many of his soldiers have gone missing, likely in hiding as they wait for a chance to strike against us._

_However, trading regions remain firmly under our control. It helps that the soldiers find solace in their entertainment sectors, no matter how depraved._

_Our deep-seated agents have brought to light a potential lead on one of Tyrest’s best. I have the utmost confidence that should these lead prove itself true, we shall have control over districts further in rebel territory._

_All Hail Nova Prime._

_Orn 70_

_We discovered a rural town not far from one of our militia bases, secluded and relatively small compared to the others we attempted a peaceful infiltration of our system. This proved ineffective._

_Rebel activity was rife in this area, presumably because of the relatively small size of the area and due to the formations in the land, which provided cover and allowed them to evade our scanners which made it unclear whether or not it was a rebel base of operations - however, it was confirmed by one of our informants that it was. This issue was quickly resolved._

_All Hail Nova Prime._

 

**Author's Note:**

> So this is just a prologue, as we said - looooooooooong journey. We've got angst, fluff, sass and pain. There's other ships and characters but we'll tag as we go along.


End file.
